Miroslav
Miroslav Minkowicz was a criminal operative in the Organised Crime Syndicate. Background Based on his accent, Miroslav was likely born somewhere in Eastern Europe before moving to the UK and settling in The City. He later joined the Organised Crime Syndicate, initially under the leadership of Tommy Hunter. Series 1 The Assault Miroslav is first seen opening the door the hairdresser in the City when Steve Arnott knocks. The property is owned by Jackie Laverty and Steve believes it is run as a front for money laundering. He says that he knows the woman who owns the property and she is a big blonde lady, which does not fit the description of Jackie at all. Miroslav is one multiple men who break into the home of Jackie Laverty in the Edge Park neighbourhood. He and the others quickly subdue DCI Tony Gates, and force him to watch as they cut Laverty's throat. This is done due to her recently discovered affiliation with the Organised Crime Syndicate, using Laverty Holdings to launder drug money. They then ensure Gate's fingerprints are on the weapon, and leave the property after ensuring he is subdued, knowing they can also use this to blackmail Gates into doing their bidding. In the Trap Miroslav and Ryan Pilkington (amongst others), kidnap DCI Tony Gates whilst he is conducting an operation with TO-20, taking him to an abandoned warehouse and showing him Jackie Laverty's deepfrozen corpse. He holds Gates in place whilst Tommy Hunter informs the detective via phone he is expected to work for them in the same capacity as Laverty. Terror Whilst working at a closed hairdressing salon owned by Laverty Holdings, Miroslav is greeted by DS Steve Arnott, who is there to search the premises. He later calls Arnott, telling him he knows about the death of Jackie Laverty and can provide him with information if the two are to meet. Arnott arrives at the location, where he is kidnapped by Miroslav and others whilst DCI Anthony Gates helplessly watches. Along with Ryan Pilkington, Miroslav tortures Arnott by trying to cut his finger off with boltcutters, questioning him about what he knows about the Organised Crime Syndicate's operations. The Probation When DCI Tony Gates has a change of heart and decides to rescue DS Steve Arnott, Miroslav and the others flee warehouse when they hear Gates car siren approaching. As they exit the property all of them are hit by the car and attacked by Gates, but are able to escape (with the exception of Ryan Pilkington). Series 5 Episode 1 Miroslav accompanies John Corbett and other members of the Organised Crime Syndicate in attacking and hijacking police convoy ED-905, which is transporting seized heroin for incineration from Eastfield Police Storage Facility. After Sergeant Jane Cafferty is shot in the stomach by Lee Banks, Miroslav emerges from a hedge and guns down PC Ray Randhawa at close range with an AK47 assault rifle. He then provides cover whilst Corbett and other members gun down PC Kevin Greysham and PC Carl Waldhouse and hijack the transport. At an undisclosed location in the countryside outside of The City, he breaks open the back of the truck to uncover the heroin. At one of the groups base of operations in Kingsgate Printing Services, he is seen talking an drinking with John Corbett, reminiscing about times in strip club Sparkles, but leaves when Lisa McQueen asks to speak to Corbett in private. He later accompanies John Corbett, Lisa McQueen, Lee Banks and Ryan Pilkington to meet with the biker gang run by Paul Slater, and is seen afterwards in the nightclub Flicker. Later, he is contacted by PC Maneet Bindra via a payphone, as she was able to convince her incarcerated cousin Vihaan Malhotra to give her a way of contacting the Organised Crime Syndicate. He later bags her head and brings her to meet Lisa McQueen, where Bindra agrees to provide sensitive police information to the group in exchange for them not harming her cousin. Miroslav again accompanies McQueen to finalise the deal with Paul Slater, and is seen celebrating that they are "minted" in Flicker. Episode 5 Miroslav accompanies Lisa McQueen, Ryan Pilkington and other members of the Organised Crime Syndicate to dispose of the body of John Corbett at a scrapyard. Upon returning to the car and speaking with the two, he congratulates Ryan on his exams, and is informed that Ryan has an "interview" coming up. At Flicker, Miroslav confronts Superintendent Ted Hastings when he arrives, not knowing his identity and viewing him as an outsider given his age in the nightclub. Hastings shows Miroslav his warrant card, and demands to speak with John Corbett (known to Miroslav as John Clayton). He returns to the cloakroom and informs Lisa McQueen of Hastings presence and name, noting he is one of the officers who raided Kingsgate Printing Services. Both note his surname, and believe there is a strong possibility he is H. After blindfolding Hastings when he seemingly proves his identity, Miroslav and McQueen take him to a large building in the countryside where the stolen goods from the Eastfield Police Storage Facility are being hidden. When McQueen begins to suspect Hastings is not genuine, Miroslav draws his pistol, but hesitates and defers to McQueen when Hastings does not react to the weapon and instead becomes "pissed off". The two suddenly hear gunfire erupting from outside the room, causing Miroslav to take up a defensive position. The room is then breached by members of the Strategic Firearms Command, and although Miroslav opens fire he is quickly shot and killed by Sergeant Kyle Ferringham. Category:Male Category:IC1 Category:Series 1 Cast Category:Series 5 Cast